Marvel: 2011-03-27 - Jailbreak a Hundred Miles High
The X-Men had received a priority alert requesting help from S.H.I.E.L.D in Westchester County. Xavier had dispatched a group of X-men by the Black Bird to the site. His voice filling their heads, As the Black Bird goes racing towards the coordinates in the Upper New York landscape, a silver shape hovers half hazard in the sky, lurching slightly on one side. A bit of black smoke streaming from the metal object. The tree's below stretching for miles and not a living soul around dots the landscape below. They were in the middle of nowhere but still close enough a meltdown would be major trouble for the school. Scott was expecting this, after his meeting with Fury. He just doesn't have to like it. Scott changes quickly and realizes they are under staffed for active X-Men on the grounds right now. They will need to work on that. "Nuclear?!" Cyclops is far from happy, and he doesn't like pulling one of the kids into this. But he realizes, they may need help. Only three people in an situation that took down trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agents? He moves to call forth one of the Generation X members, "Jubilee!" He is in uniform when he calls her, "Change and hurry to the elevator. This isn't a drill." He will wait for her in the elevator to take her down to the sub-level where the Black Bird is. He gives Jubilee a quick run-down of what is happening. "I want you to guard Beast's back. We are short-handed right now, and I don't want Beast without backup right now. This isn't a drill, so watch your own back as well." She is not trained enough, and Cyclops doesn't like doing this...but he has to make a decision for the best of the team. He hates those decisions. Normally, Jubilee would take Scott shouting seriously... less than seriously. But there was something in his demenaour that told her that this was... well... actually serious. "You got it, Scooter!" she says, running off to get changed in her room. Yeah, well, she couldn't let him get by without saying something. A few minutes later, she was dashing down the hall in her swanky uniform, the girl having left her gum behind as she listens to the briefing in the elevator, her nose crinkling. "Don't worry - I can watch the blueberry's back, no prob." What she wasn't sure was a problem was that if Hank could stop a nuclear explosion. But hey, he was the brains of the bunch. Jubilee wastes no time in strapping into the blackbird, although she spends the majority of the quick trip towards the event giving Hank an appraising gaze. If she had her gum, she'd be snapping it, for sure. Logan responded to the call, which of course isn't always a given for him. He's in costume and at the black bird when the others begin to arrive, his attention turns to Jubilee. "See kid, told ya you'd be helping out in no time." He then turns to look at Scott. "I'm likely the best choice to scout the grounds. I'll locate the prisoners and pick out the best quick entry." He shrugs a shoulder. "After that we can work out a more solid plan of entry." He spends the rest of the trip lounging in his seat, apparently napping. The Beast sits in a chair in one of the back rows on the Black Bird. His usual blue speedo and yellow belt a bit augmented with a pair of yellow suspenders and combat webbing covered in a series of pouches containing every tool and sensor that the blue furred mutant possibly could need for the situation. He wears on his forehead a pair of goggles that looks like they started life as a pair of night vision goggles but have evolved. He opens one of his pouches and pulls out a rice crispy treat, holding it out to Jubilee. Her watching him and the fact that he was going to be facing a possible nuclear reactor melt down has him a bit shaken up but never let them see you sweat. Hank says as he extends the treat to Jubilee, "Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong." Cyclops is flying the plane, and appears far from pleased about the situation. "I'll land just out of visual range," but not out of explosion range obviously. "Go ahead and make sure your communicator is on. Beast, can you get Jubilee a communicator from the back safe? When you call in a survey of the situation Wolverine, we will move in. I need to know the exact location of that nuclear signature." Not just the hostages basically. Little point in saving the hostages if they go boom in an explosion along with everyone else. Jubilee reaches out to accept the rice crispy treat with a certain measure of delight shining on her face, and she takes a bite. "Mrffple? Alay miff... *Crunch* Mmm... Grafan?" she asks with the most inquisitive sort of look on her face, as she looks up towards the blue fuzzy one. Logan doesn't even open his eyes. "Yeah, don't worry. I know what you need Bossman... I done this kinda thing more times than you can count." He grins a little. "I'll be in and out before you know it." He is after all the best there is at what he does, and this is part of what he does. As the Black bird draws closer the shape of what looks like an aircraft carrier though perhaps a quarter of the size with two larger propellers to the side of the air craft carrier keep the carrier in the sky. Black smoke seems to be burning from one of the propeller's engines as it doesn't function as it should and there's about a 5 degree tilt to the helicarrier. It would take some work to from Cyclops but the black bird could land on the helicarrier. Another high tech jet already rests on the landing deck. About 10 S.H.I.E.L.D agents are running across the flight deck to take up cover positions but they seem to be pinned down in a cross fire from an individual looking like he's wearing a jack-o-lantern on his head and a rip off of Green Goblin Gear with a machine gun as he zips around on a bat glider. From the other direction and an entrance to helicarrier, a man in a skull mask and a white hood armed with rip off Avenger's equipment is killing Shield Agents with a bow and arrows making shots that only Hawkeye should be able to make. Hank grins as he looks up at Jubes, "Somebodies never seen the Transformer movie? The real one from 85." He's adjusting a set of sensors on what looks like a gameboy the old school one, "Scotty, I know you don't know where the nuclear leak is. But I've got it on the sensor here. I think if you can hover at the stern of that thing. I could make a leap to an entrance and go from there and keeping myself and Jubes out of the supervallians way. You know the ones wrecking up the place." He says making his way towards the loading ramp, "That if Jubilee isn't too old for a piggy back ride." "Oh, sure I have!" Jubille enthuses, until Hank mentions the date. "Oh," she crinkles her nose, "I guess not then. But come on - that's older than I am!" she says, perhaps adding just a little bit of playful sass to her voice. Reaching to her belt, she unclips the sunglasses that she had brought with her - well, the pink sunglasses, at least. They didn't do much for sunlight, but they prevented her from being blinded by her own powers. Flicking them open with a motion of her hand, she moves to slip them unto her features with a wry grin. "You're never too old for that!" she says. Which was a lie. Regardless, she stands, moving towards the loading dock with Hank. The flight door of the Black Bird opens up as Jubilee grabs onto Hank's suspenders. The blue mutant makes sure Jubilee holds on tight to him and secure. He pulls down his goggles before taking a few steps back then charging forward to leap over the expanse to the metal skin of the helicarrier. There's a scrap of metal as Hanks claws scratch down the side of the helicarrier. Then he finally gets a grip. He crawls his way toward a maintenance access panel. The furry mutant looks back to Jubilee giving her a thumbs up and a grin before starting to impute comes into the control panel. There's a hiss as the access panel opens. The blue mutant gesturing for Jubilee to climb inside. Logan looks at Cyclops. "I should patrol on my own... And then we should hit fast." He grins a little. "I could deal with the reactor if I needed to, Beast's there to walk me through it." He shrugs a shoulder. "I can't smell hostages from bad guys bossman, not going to do you much good for advanced warning... We'll need stealth." With that he's ready go, a grin offered to Cyclops. "Try and keep up and keep quiet." On the flight deck, there is an pause in the battle before the door that Taskmaster was holding up at a defensive position blows open with a bright light from a flash bang. Then a man wearing an orange jump suit of a prisoner and the mask of the evil Mercenary holding a shield issue machine gun goes leading a group consisting of Taskmaster, Mother Night, and Sin, in her own prison jump suit, toward the strange jet on the tarmac and the want to be Hobgoblin, Jack O'Lantern. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents being penned down from the fire aren't able to do much at the villains escape. Cyclops and Wolverine would work their way into the interior of the Helicarrier and find themselves in a corridor not far from the carrier's command module. A warning alarm going off from the attack and impending nuclear meldown, it's eerie is deserted but if Logan takes a deep wiff, he'll smell a scent that he knows like the back of his hand and the smell of blood, human blood recently shed. It's coming from the bridge. Inside the maintenance tunnel that Beast accessed, it looks like a little metal shaft with access points every hundred feet or so. The tunnel which if you're not Logan ( I kid) you are going to have to crawl on your hands and knees. There's marking in alphanumeric marking to list your location. The tunnel is blarring with an alarm. Then patrol Logan. Search for wounded and hostages, but do not directly engage the enemy. Use your comlink to relay any messages." Cyclops isn't going to start a fight here if at all possible. He waits for Beast and Jubliee to get in safely before moving to leap into the now opened maintance shaft. Cyclops will do his own recon as well. "Beast," he speaks quietly but easier heard in the comlink system. "Take Jubliee to the reactor, and see if you can stablize it. I'm going to check to see if communications can be re-established. Wolverine, anything yet?" He knows that Logan's sense of smell is useful in this sort of situation, even if he can't see anything yet. There was perhaps a little bit more squeezing than was necessary on Jubilee's part, when Hank starts to slide down the metal side of the helicarrier. When he looks back towards Jubilee to give her that thumbs up and grin? Jubilee was really, really very white, but she manages a shaky thumbsup and a grin in return. Hefting herself up into the tunnel, she reaches a hand up to her shades, to put them atop her head. "Uh, Beast? Hopefully, we know which way to go, right?" she asks. Hank shakes his head at Jubilee, " I do not. But I think if I follow this passage down this way, I will be able to find a helpful S.H.I.E.L.D. tour guide or information console." He's checking one of his sensors, "Though I suggest we head that way as we are not in danger yet but time is of the essence." With that Hank goes crawling as quickly as he can down the corridor. He checks at the third access panel opening it and sticking his head down into the room below. Logan makes his way down the corridor carefully, slowly and absolutely silently, he hardly looks concerned, simply alert. Then he picks up that scent and he bristles, his claws extend and he crouches, his muscles tensing a little. His first word is hardly even a whisper though the hatred and rage are obvious. "Creed." He then turns to look at Cyclops. "I'm going to the bridge. You wait here. I'll get anyone still alive out to you... Don't wait for me." With that he begins towards the bridge with a determined and surprisingly fast pace for a man with such short legs. That of course if Cyclops, who is the field leader listens or not. On the bridge stands the imposing figure of Victor Creed, the Sabertooth. Instead of his usual tan and fur attire, he's dressed in an orange prisoner jump suit. All around him is mass destruction and carnage, as he has wrecked most the bridge and bridge's crew. He sniffs the air and chuckles, "The Runt? This day couldn't get any better." Then he reaches down wrapping his hands around the slender thorat of a female S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He laughs, "Well Frail, Seems I do have a reason for keeping you alive after all. Too bad you can't be a red head." The agent looks through her one non-black eye and spits in Creed's face. It seems Agent Hill has a bit of fight to her. Creed somehow contains his rage, "Oh, I'm going to make it slow for you." Then he looks up waiting for Logan's arrival, fangs barred and claws sharpened. Hank opens up the access panel and there stands a young Shield Technician on guard duty trying to make it through his first real mission. He looks up seeing Hank and Jubilee jumps nervously before fumbling for his gun. Maybe it's a good time to introduce yourselves and ask for directions? Now, that was insulting. But Cyclops also knows it has to be bad too, and Creed...Sabertooth. "Keep your mind on the mission Wolverine," he firmly remminds the feral. Cyclops is following. So much for the reacting communications, but the least he can do is provide backup to Logan and retrieve any survivors. His stomach rolls a little bit as he thinks about what he may end up finding, then he steels himself. He can't fail these people. "Whoa, whoa - it's okay - we're the good guys, I'm Jubilee," Jubilee helpfully informs the technician, giving him a brilliant grin as she holds her hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Now, uh... my friend Beast here has to find something - could you help us?" she asks. Hank raises his hands and agrees with Jubes, "We come in peace, take us to your nuclear reactor!" He looks at Jubilee and then back down at the Shield Agent, then he hopefully adds, " Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong." Then he drops to the floor below holding his arms up for Jubes if she wants a softer landing. Logan's not listening to Cyclops. It's fair to say Logan has anger issues, he sometimes gets a little frustrated and expresses that in a less than a peaceful fashion, but it's even more fair to say that he hates Creed, he's hated Creed through everything, even when he didn't know who Creed was, or who /he/ was he hated him. Yet he does remember the mission, right now he's simply seeing removing Creed as the highest priority for him within that mission is to neutralize Creed... See all perfectly rational. He barely contains his rage as he looks at Creed, it's visible that he's holding himself back from attacking for the sake of the agent. "You going to hide behind women all day Victor?" Sabertooth lets out a deep growl, "Runt, the frail's just a little play thing for later. I was going to use her as a distraction. But that's before she got uppity." Then Victor throws the shield agent toward the X-men. Then he goes charging toward Logan. His claws prepared to rip out Logan's throat. The Rookie Shield agent looks at the mismatched pair of blue ape and Asian teen in the yellow trench coat. Then he tries to look like a veteran agent, "Alright?. Uhm? Agent Hill told me not to leave my post. But the nuclear reactor is that direction." He points down the hall, "But from what I understand, one of the escaped prisoners is in there messing with the controls." Cyclops keeps moving, behind Wolverine. He doesn't appear to get a visual on the room until Agent Hill is already thrown and Sabertooth is charging, and absolutely no time to respond by the time he gets there. He doesn't even have a clear shot at Sabertooth...or does he? Cyclops lets a blast out to give Wolverine time to catch the agent. It actually bounces off a broken glass screen and goes to hit Sabertooth in the side. Guess he doesn't listen to Wolverine's orders any better than Wolverine listens to his. Wolverine accepts that what Scott did was for the mission, he does catch the agent, but at the same time he's not impressed. "Get her out of here Cyclops... Make sure the others get done and out of here." He doesn't want them near Creed... Well maybe Scott... No, Jean'd be mad if he let Creed play with Scott. He frowns a little. His words are directed at Cyclops even as he lunges at Creed, his claws aimed at the larger mans face. "There are some things a man's gotta face alone. This is one of 'em." The Beast taking the Shield agent's instruction finds Jubilee and himself out side a locked door with a hazard symbol marking that the room potentially hazardous with Nuclear material. He tries the access panel and looks up at Jubes, "What are the chances it's him that did all this?" He taps on a the control panel. It doesn't work. He reaches up scratching his head and then starts messing with stuff with his controls. "Jubilee... Be ready for anything." Cyclops blast strikes Creed knocking him just off guard enough that he misses Logan and Maria Hill. A growl comes from Creed's throat that no man's voice should be allowed to make. As Logan rips open Creed's face, he's already healing. Creed claws coming up trying to claw out Logan's stomach and disembowel the furry mutant. Agent Hill coughs looking up at Cyclops. Then she laughs bitterly, "Guess the director did get us some help, after all. You got anyone keeping us from blowing up?" The door opens up to the reactor. It's a large room with computer pannels wires and cables. A thick lead glass widow between the control room and the reactor. Though instead of being manned by a Scottsman in a red uniform. It's manned by a Icky Brit in an orange jump suit, "Bloody Hell, She can't take much more Captain! Old Mortimer, I think you've got her set. Now just go get one of those flying porches and escape back to the Broth... Oh Wanker, It's McCoy!" Toad yells as he turns to see Hank and Jubes. His tongue goes flying towards Hank. Cyclops isn't pleased, but he understands. He holds a hand out toward the agent, "This way. We have to research for other hostages and wounded." He tries not to look about the place, his stomach in knots and his sense of smell shut down. He nods his head as he then helps Hill into the maintance system. "I do. Beast, and he has backup." He works to hide his concern about the 'backup'. "We have a lot of work to do in the meantime. Many of the other agents I observed upon entry was fighting someone with a skull mask and another with a pumpkin on his head on the landing deck. Is there a way to regain communications other than the bridge?" Icky Brit he may be, but at least Jubilee could appreciate his choice of colors. "You got it," she tells Hank at his words, and when they open the door to look to the reactor room past it, she bites her lower lip. She had... no idea who that was. Although when that tongue lashes out? "/Ew/," she exclaims, ducking reflexively away from both Hank, and the flying tongue. "Looks like he knows you, boss!" she calls out, dropping down to one knee, and bringing a hand up to snap her glasses into place. Grinning mischievously, the asian-american teen wiggles her fingers and 'fires' a twisting, silvery bolt of light and sound at the poor mutant's chest, hoping to knock him back. Hank bounces up to the ceiling the Toad's tongue whipping past him. "Yeah, that's Toad. He's a member of the Brotherhood for Evil mutants! I don't think he knows what he's doing by causing a melt down. But yeah, keep that up and don't let him near you. I'll get to work." He then bounds into the room towards one of the panels with Toad distracted. He hits his communicator, "Cyclops, We're in the Reactor. Did you know Toad was here?" The cut catches Logan, though he's moves enough that it's only a relative flesh wound, one that's almost healing, he takes that moment that Creeds off balance to try and get in closer, bringing his knee up towards the other man's stomach. Adamantium knee caps for the win! Maria Hill looks at Cyclops, "You sure it's best to leave those two alone in there?" She leans on the X-man more for the fact that she's limping, "Did you subdue the Skeleton Crew? They were trying to bust out Sin and Crossbones. I think the let out the Brotherhood members just to cause a distraction." She then nods, "Sure we have a communication relay down the hall. Let's get there." Creed lets out an inhuman growl as Logan's knee cap strikes him in the stomach. He moves to rip out Logan's throats with his claws, "I'm going to split you open, Runt." Toad takes a mouth full of Jubilee fireworks. He lets out a yelp of pain and sounds like he has a burnt tongue, "That hurts.... OW! I got the thing for you." He goes bounding towards Jubilee and spits a glob of his sticky mucus at the girl. Meanwhile Hanks got his hands full with sensors going off the charts and the computer in general disarray. Cyclops speaks across the comlink, "No Beast. I only knew there was to be a prisoner transport. Sabertooth is here too," and everyone on the comlink can hear this. "Wolverine, keep the mission in mind, do not lose control of the situation." Basically, Cyclops doesn't want a frenzying Logan to deal with. Then on the comlink, "One agent hostage was saved, a number are dead on the bridge." Not surprising considering he mentioned Creed was here. "Be careful Jubilee. Toad is a vetern. He has extended reach with his tongue, and can spit some nasty slimes out at you, that you do not want to get caught in," doing a quick lesson just in case. Cyclops doesn't like leaving things to chance. "The agent and I are searching for other hostages and wounded, and also going to attempt to re-establish communication with SHIELD headquarters." Cyclops then nods toward Maria Hill, "I'm not sure if there were any orange jumpsuits on the above deck or not. We were merely informed to stop the reactor and provide non-combatant support if at all possible." Not that he sounds happy about that, "But at least one person was saved," he means you, "by taking an alternative entry point. As for Wolverine and Sabertooth? Not even I'm stubborn enough to agrue with Wolverine that the fight isn't personal. I doubt they will successfully kill each other, if that is what you are asking." Jubilee hadn't quite meant to hit them /there/. "Sorry!" she apologizes as she rises back up again, clenching her fists as a nimbus of sparkling energy surrounds them. When Toad bounds at her - man, he was fast! - she twists towards him, a confident grin on her face as she brings up a hand - firing again just in time. Just in time to strike that glop of mucuous with her energy bolt. Which, of course, detonates it everywhere. Let's just say she was glad to be wearing sunglasses, "/Ew/. Come /on/!" she exclaims, her shiny new uniform now covered in globs of mucuous. Not to mention the bits that got on her face and glasses. And her hair. Hank looks up from where he's working as slime hits the console, "Working here, Jubilee! Come on Iceman can beat this guy up." His working getting many of the corrections in the way and hopefully saving the day. He keeps on typing turning to look at Jubilee. Then he reaches into his pocket. He plugs a cable form the 'gameboy' and is typing with his feet and his hands. The blow catches Wolverine lets it, making sure it's not enough of a cut to the throat that it'll put him down he accepts it for that chance to close the gap, his arm making to wrap around Creed, keeping him close as he tries to throw a series of punches to the mans gut, with his claws that should hopefully do a nice bit of damage. "Don't worry about me and Vicky, Cyclops... I'll clean this up and see you back home... Just get the job done and get outta the way." Logan likely has the entire Helicarrier designated as their warzone. Jubilee's explosion has a side effect that she didn't expect. The explosion of the glue doesn't just leave her and Hank with a layer of Toad Glue on them. But it's left Toad glued to the window of the Reactor. He struggles but pretty much stuck. His mouth full of the glue he groans and mumbles something about Beast and annoying kids. Hank's got the reactor stabilizing. Things are reaching the more tolerable range and it looks like they won't end up the X-Hulks. So the villager's rejoiced and yes, I'm Calling the Shield agents villagers. Maria Hill nods her head and sighs, "Well Fury will rip me a new one but we'll let others deal with them. We've got enough problems." She says using her card to let her in the Com room. "If we don't hear from your nuclear expert. We need to abandon ship." Victor Creed's uniform and his gut are shredded. The villain gurgles blood up. Then Villian clawed hands come up to try to blind Logan. His clawed fingers aimed at his eyes. Cyclops says into the comm unit, "Restraint Wolverine. I don't want to crash, the Black Bird can't carry everyone," he says practically. Great, they argue over commlinks in the middle of battle. This may or may not make things more difficult for Jubilee. Hank would be far too used to it. He then nods, "Beast can take care of it, let's get communications back up, and get a medical area established for wounded. It's all we can do right now." Cyclops will help Hill to the location in question to try and get communcation re-established. He will also ask after a map of the helicarrier and where most people were stationed to try and best find wounded survivors. Unfortunately, that meant that Jubes was covered in Toad glue as well. Bringing up a hand to pull her glasses off - as a big chunk of Toad gunk was right on them, she shakes them off, her expression the very picture of disgust. Of course, she couldn't spend too long messing around with her gear, there was a supervillain... on, the loose? The state of readiness that she had assumed vanishes when she spies the Toad, stuck to a window. "/Sweet/," she enthuses, her eyes nearly sparkling as she turns towards Beast, and flashes him a brilliant smile and a thumbsup. "It's handled!" she says proudly. She /was/ awesome. Beast turns on the comlink, "Cyclops, We've got Toad restrained. The Nuclear situation is under control. We're all fine here. We're fine. How are you?" He then looks down, "Great I'm glad I had the Professor put in two decontamination Showers." Logan manages to turn his head just enough that he only loses one eye, the cut reveals the metal of his skeleton, with the last blow to Creeds gut Logan rakes along the insides, hopefully it'll buy him a little time to grow a new eye while Creed's holding his insides in, he takes a quick step back to best use that time, it's only a second and he's preparing to throw himself back into the fight, confident he's more recovered than Creed. Creed stumbles to his feet holding his guts in as he heals. He looks down at Logan and he knew there would be another day. He reaches up grab a chunk of console and throws it through the windshield of the bridge. He looks at Logan, "See you around, maybe kill your new squeeze when I find her." Then he jumps through the windshield. A metal plat slamming down to replace the hole and Sabertooth falls to the forest below. Hill starts working with Cyclops to establish a medical treatment and triage. News coming of Shield reinforcements on their way. Cyclops tells Hill while the two work, "Beast solved the problem, and apparently Toad is restrained. Still waiting to hear from Wolverine." The two keep working together, efficiently, talking only when updates or commands are required. Cyclops will start a search of those wounded, and have Hill likely check with the local SHIELD comm unit system for any wounded - if able to communicate - to call in for retrieval. Sticking out her tongue, Jubilee uses one of her gloved fingers to attempt to wipe off the front of her glasses. Which... doesn't quite work. With a heavy sigh, she looks towards big blue. "So, what now?" she asks him, giving Toad a wary eye. Hank Gets up from the chair looks at Toad, "Better try next time." Then he looks at Jubilee, "Report into Fearless leader." Hank picks up his com unit, "Uhm Cyclops, What do you want us to do now? We're both covered in Toad Glue." He sighs. Logan's heading for the window, his claws slashing at the metal, it's likely he'll cut through most things given time, but by then Creed will be gone... Logan's not a happy camper at all, he growls deep in the back of his throat. "Creed got away, I'll pick up his trail once we've got the place stable." He makes his way back the way he came. FTB...